A solid-state drive (SSD) (also known as a solid-state disk or electronic disk) is a data storage device using integrated circuit assemblies as memory to store data persistently. The SSD may differ from conventional hard disk drives (HDDs) in several ways. For example, the SSD has semiconductor properties and have no moving parts. SSD technology may use electronic interfaces compatible with traditional block input/output (I/O) HDDs, thus, permitting simple replacement in common applications.